Me, You and Her
by D.F Glider
Summary: Santana, Rachel and Brittany have been living together since their parents left. Santana leaves and doesn't if she's coming back and she Return after Christmas junior year and learn's Rachel and Brittany are raising a child the found out their house first day. Quinn is also reformed a friendship and struggling with her feelings. Faberrittana Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Me, You and Her**

**Summary**

**Rachel, Santana and Brittany are best friend and 3 of their parents left them because they were gay. When they all about start high school Santana leaves and doesn't know when she's coming back. In freshman year Rachel and Brittany fall in love and when junior year starts a 3 year old girl is left on their door step and when then new year's day Santana return and then start at McKinley when school return from the break.**

**Chapter 1**

**No P.O.V**

They were sitting together in their living room crying, all their parents left because they are gay and their values in their religion forbidden it. They were only thirteen and finished their first year of middle school. They promised each other that they would never leave each other because they loved each other.

Their names were Santana Lopez the biggest bitch around but always defended the girls she loved, Brittany S Pierce a girl with best ever dance moves and see's the world differently and finally Rachel Berry the best singer in the whole of Lima Ohio. The three used to be friends with Quinn Fabray but she stop hanging out when she found they were all gay.

The three girls manage to get through middle school untouched but the summer before high school everything changed.

**Santana P.O.V**

I was sat in the living room with my girls we sitting and talking, we were in love but didn't want to start dating just yet we agreed to start dating in high school. I was happy we just stayed like that and Brittany fell asleep her head on Rachel shoulder on the love seat well I was laying on the couch. My phone started to ring which was strange the people to call me were Rachel and Brittany.

I answer my phone and ask "Who is this? I have no called I.D for you."

"Santana, is that you?" The voice of a young man came through her phone, I didn't know why but the voice was familiar.

"Yes," I said still wondering who it was.

"I know mom and dad left I want you move in with me in New York."

I knew right at that moment that it was Leo. "I would Leo but don't you hate me? Like mom and dad?"

"No I don't living in New York showed me everyone is different. So what do you say are you moving?"

"No I'm not leaving my girls, but will if they can come with me?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Santana I can only afford you to stay," he says.

"It's okay I'll stay here with them," I say, "Don't worry I'll be okay."

"Santana," Rachel whisper from across the room, "Who is it?"

"It my brother, he wants me to move in with him," I say hanging up.

"I say take it San then you'll have your really family back," she said leaving Brittany gently and coming over to me.

"No Rach I can't leave you two you'll need me in high school," I say pulling her on to me lap.

"No San, you need them more than us so you go and pack you'll leave tomorrow," she said trying to leave me lap but not having a chance with my arms around her.

"No and that's it," I say sternly, leaving no room for argument.

She sits there giving me a disappointed look which made me feel like I should take the offer. "Tell you what I'll sleep on it," I say as Brittany wakes up.

She sees the look on my face and can tell something up. "What's up San?" She asked I decided to lie so I don't upset her.

"I just got a prank call Britt nothing to worry about," I say, she looks up at and I can she doesn't believe me but she nods and lets it go.

"I'm going bed."

**Brittany P.O.V**

Once she says that Rachel is off her lap and walks over to me again and she leaves the room and goes upstairs'. We hear moving around as Rachel sits next to me on the love seat again.

"Rachie, why was San lying to me?" I ask, not wanting her to lie as well.

I knew she wasn't going to lie to me. "She doesn't want to upset you," she says "You want to know why?" She asked and I nod.

"Her brother called and asked she wanted to move in with him."

I was surprised to say the less. I wanted to know what she said to so I ask "What did she say?"

"She said no so she can stay with us. Brittany she want to leave, I could see it in her eyes," she tells me.

"We'll talk to her in the morning," I say, "Let go bed," I get up and pull her along with me.

Once we go to our room, we shared the same room because none wanted to be alone after our parents left us. After I showered and changed into my pyjamas Rachel came in from the main bathroom. We lay down together next to Santana who was now asleep. Once we lying down I put my arms around Rachel so I had someone cuddle up to.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and smile when I see Brittany still has her arm wrapped around me, my smile disappears when I notice Santana is no longer lying in bed with us. I move Brittany arm from around me but ended up waking her. She looks up and can tell I'm only going to the bathroom but her smile also disappears when she notice Santana is missing. I come back and in and she's getting up to go the bathroom I sit down and wait for her and then decide to check Santana's wardrobe in the hope that she hasn't left without saying goodbye.

When I open the wardrobe it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest because it was empty with nothing in there. Tears start falling from eye's, the bedroom door opens I look up to see Santana standing there. Brittany then enters after finishing in the bathroom. Santana is standing in front of us silently with a serious look on her face. "We need to talk," she says.

"Okay but we need to change first," I say and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm going to make this quick," she say, tears are fall down her face like a water fall. "I'm leaving to go and live in New York with Leo. I thought about what you said last night and decided you were right Rachel. So I'm going to start fresh."

"Rachel and me were going to talk to you about it, but you made up your mind?" Brittany asked.

Rachel walk towards me and pulls me into a hug, Brittany joins a few seconds later to make it a three way hug. "Goodbye, I love you both," She sob out and we break the hug together.

"Remember this is always a home for you we'll never turn you away, I love you so promise that you'll never forget that," I say and she nods.

"San, goodbye promise that never forget I love you as well," Brittany says with another nod.

"Goodbye," she says once more and kisses us both on the cheek and leaves.

Once she's out the front door Brittany and I fall into each other's arms and fall to the floor crying we know she doing the right thing but we still know it hurts. After a few hours off crying we get up off the floor and go down stair and just to get a bottle of water because we don't feel like eating, we spend the rest of the day in my room upset and as soon as we were exhausted we collapsed on the bed and fall asleep.

**Two Years later**

**No P.O.V**

It was the first day of junior year at McKinley the first day back after the summer and they were ready for the new school year. They woke up in each other arms with loving smiles on their face they had every day since they got together in freshman year. They were out to the whole school; they did it because they weren't to be who they were or of being with the other they weren't going to hide themselves ever.

They were always together, they even made up with Quinn and she began to accepting who they were and that they were in love. The reason she began accepting them because they gave her a place after Finn kick her out after finding out Puck was Beth's father and not him (it almost cost us Sectionals but we still won.)

When Quinn heard about Santana going to live with her brother and was upset that she never got to say goodbye to her friend. She and Santana always talked about how they'd rule the high school together. Quinn cried like they did but not in the same way just in have lost her friend.

The day went by as usual on the first day teachers mostly talked about what they'd do mostly during the year so work was useless. They'd just let the day go by as normal and they had a first day glee meeting because Mr Schue wanted them to get new members. They had meeting and they all gave input and by the end they had our plan in place.

Brittany and Rachel drove home in Rachel's car because they only used Brittany's car for shopping and dance class. When they arrived home a little girl no more than three was sitting there shaking from the cold, she had a teddy bear under her arm that was completely filthy along with the once beautiful blue sundress she was wearing. They were out of the car and walked up to her she didn't notice until the last second and they were standing in front of her.

**Right guys this story has been planned for a while but just managed to get it all down now so give it a read and after 5 reviews I'll give you an update.**

**Your Eyes are the same as mine and Only You Forever will be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No P.O.V**

Rachel and Brittany were standing in front of the girl who has a terrified look on her face when Brittany moves closer to her she scramble's backing away to the door. Rachel decided to move first and gets closer to the girl so she knows they won't hurt her, when she knows she can't move back any further she begin to cry. The girl is about scream but doesn't when Rachel pulls her into a hug and the terror leave's her body.

"Hey sweetie what's a matter?" Rachel asked and Brittany approaches and opens the door.

"I was told by Sarah and Mark that I was going to live with my Mommy because they don't want me anymore but they just dumped me here," she says sounding upset.

"Hey calm down, come on we'll get you something to eat you looked starved," Rachel says standing up and holding a hand out which the girl takes.

Rachel walks in and kisses Brittany when she enters the kitchen and seeing her sat down calling Quinn letting her know what happening. Rachel picks up the little girl and sits her on one of the chairs around the table. "What's your name sweetie?"

"My name's Brooke," she says and she stops crying.

"That's a cute name," Brittany says, "Quinn said she'll be over in 10 minutes."

Rachel nod and turn back to Brooke. "You hungry?" she nods "Do want something to eat?" she nods again. Rachel opens the fridge and pulls some chicken and when to the cupboard and gets some bread out and makes the little girl a sandwich. She puts the sandwich in front of her and gives her a confused look.

"What's a matter? You said you were hungry," Rachel said and was still confused.

"Yeah but Sarah and Mark said I not allowed have anything to eat only at breakfast and dinner," Brooke said still a little confused as to why she given something to eat.

"Look sweetie in house you get three meals a day and if you want snack you can have one," Brittany said coming behind Rachel hugging kissing her the cheek.

Brooke smiled when heard she could always have something to eat and not get hungry. She picks up half the sandwich and starts eating slowly. When half though her first half, there's a knock on the door and both the Rachel and Brittany knew who it was.

"I'll get the door," Rachel whispered in Brittany's ear and releasing herself from the hug and going to the door.

"Where's mommy going?" Brooke asked still eating her sandwich and her eyes follow Rachel out of the room.

"She just going to get the door, a friends coming over," Brittany said to the little girl and sitting down herself.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I open the door expecting to see Quinn but I was annoyed to see it was Finn. He was always asking me out even when I told him I was with Brittany he never stopped. He was standing in front with that dopey grin on face the one that completely pissed me off.

"Hey Rach I was wondering if you wanted go for dinner tonight then maybe see a movie afterwards?" he asked trying something different this time.

"No Finn, I'm with Brittany so get lost," I say he turns and Quinn's car pulls in my drive.

She gets and watches Finn leaves she gives me that look and I nod, she sighs knowing he's not going to stop. "He's still asking you out? How many times have you told him you're with Brittany?" Quinn asked coming up to me.

"Yeah he's just not listening I told him more that thousand times I'm with Brittany," I said letting Quinn in.

"What's up Rach? Brittany said it was important," Quinn asked.

"Well yeah it is important, we found a little girl on the stairs off porch when we got back home," I said, "she in kitchen with Brittany."

We walk into the kitchen and I hear Brooke call me mommy and it really surprised me. I wanted Brooke living with us but we couldn't go through CPS we also be put into care being only sixteen. I walk fully into the kitchen with and Brooke asked me "Mommy who this?"

"This is our friend sweetie her name's Quinn," I said walking over to lifting her taking her seat and sitting her on my lap.

"Hi," Quinn says, "What's your name?" Quinn asked her.

"I called Brooke," she said smiling.

"How old are you?" Quinn asked sounding more curious.

"I… I fo… four," she stuttered out and I could tell she was getting a nervous.

"WOW, you're really small you look about three. Did you get feed much were you lived?" Quinn asked and Brooke face show she a little scared.

"Quinn can you stop asking question? She getting a little scared," I asked putting a stern tone in my voice so she will stop.

"Mommy I finished," Brooke says and I look at the plate and it's completely empty.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up," I say and ask, "Do you have any clean clothes?" She shakes her head.

"No, Sarah and Mark wouldn't give me any, they just drop me outside the house and left me here with Edward and even he's dirty," Brooke says showing me the bear.

"Okay I'll clean you up. Quinn can you go down stairs and get her some of my clothes from the basement?" I asked you know it's like a little museum but everything in there was what my dad's kept up until I was ten.

I took Brooke upstairs and ran her bath. I kept checking the water hoping it was not getting too hot for her. "Okay that perfect," I say drying my hands.

I walk to Brooke. "Okay let's get you out of those clothes," I say and she nods.

Once her dress I notice her body is covered in bruises and I start to feel like she might have been abused by her foster parents because some of them are new. She doesn't the look in my eye's I place her in the bath and start by washer her hair and as the starts to clean her feature become more noticeable and she look just like me when I was younger.

After she was washed and dried her I got her dressed in what Quinn found in my basement. She picked a yellow baby doll dress, a white cardigan and some light blue pumps and really suited her. I took her down stairs and when Brittany saw her she said "WOW you look really pretty."

"Right you ready to go?" Quinn asked and I look at her confused.

"Go were?" I asked and a massive smirk form on her face.

"We're getting her some new clothes" Quinn said.

"Rach don't you think she looks like you?" Brittany asked and hits me this girl could my sister and pull out the phone number I swore I would never call.

I dial the number and when she answers I start to feel sick. "Hi Shelby, its Rachel," I said, "I need to ask you."

"Okay Rachel what is? I'm pretty sure it's not that bad," Shelby said sounding emotionless.

"Do I have a sister you never told me about?" I asked and the line went dead.

I stand there stunned something was definitely up with Shelby I needed to find out what. I knew one thing this little girl was my sister and she needed me. "Mommy what's up?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke listen to me, I'm not your mommy," I say and she stands their and looks at me confused. "I'm your big sister that's because your mommy is mine as well."

Quinn and Brittany stand there shocked. Quinn was the first to recover from what I said. "Rachel how do you know she your sister? What did Shelby tell you?" Quinn asked.

"She didn't tell me anything she just hung up that's how I know," I said, "But something's up I need to know what."

**Shelby P.O.V**

I can't believe Rachel knows about her sister but how I never told she live in Pennsylvania with them who wanted her. I gave to them because there was no way I could raise her, I was told after the surgery that I couldn't work for a year. The other reason I was raped and I didn't want her to know that it would destroy anyone.

I can't believe my world going to collapse now, I don't know Rachel so she won't trust me and this little girl would be too young to understand so I have no clue how I'm going deal with this. My phone goes off letting me know I have text. The text was her friend Carmen Lopez she made peace with her daughter after her husband died. I open the text 'Hi we stil goin out tonite'. I reply with a simple 'No'.

She called me a few minutes later asking the problem was and told her what happened. She told to come to hers so we could come up with a way I could deal with this. After I finished up at home with Beth I went to the Lopez resident's and we tried come up with a plan on how we would go about what we would do because she promised to help me with this.

**Right guys I hoped it surprised you.**

**Please tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Santana P.O.V**

I walk into my brother apartment after a night out with a few friends from school. They reason we all hang out is because we are hated because we are gay and we stick together. They are my best friends but the only people I truly care about and love are Brittany and Rachel.

They told me that everything with Quinn has been fixed. We all cared about it and I wish I was there to maybe I could have my friendship rebuilt with her. After the baby was born Rachel's mother adopted her and came to New York.

After I moved here I managed to rebuild the relationship with my mother before she found out I was gay. She had remarried since our dad passed away a year ago and mom married a guy she meet down at a night club that seemed like decent guy. I walked into my room loaded my laptop to check my emails and I had one from Rachel and face lit up. I opened it.

The email read-

Dear San

I sorry I haven't emailed in a while because Brittany's has always been the one to do it. I decided that this one should be sent by me. What have to tell you may come as a surprise but I promise it is not going to change a thing. I found out today that I have a sister her name is Brooke and the people that raised her just left her on my front porch when we got home school she was sat there scared. I want you to meet her so at Christmas me, Britt, Quinn and her are coming to see you.

Love Rae-Bear and Britt-Britt.

After all these years she still calls herself the nickname I gave her. After I check the last few emails I turn off my laptop and get ready for bed, just as I finish changing. I hear my step-father voice behind me, "Hello Santana," he says and he's holding a baseball bat, then out of nowhere he swing it and hits me over the head and I passed out.

I woke up a few hours later a pounding in my head and I was completely naked and between my thighs there was blood and knew what happened. When I saw the blood I scream and my brother and mother charged into my room. "Santana what happened baby?" My mother asked.

"He raped me, after he knocked me out," I said and they looked at me with horrified looks on their faces.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," my mother says and he walks into the apartment.

When I see him I move as far back as I can and scream. As soon as he walked in and my brother's fist connected with his face, then my mother punching him he managed to push her off and get out of the door he ran.

Once he was gone my mother moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug. While I was crying in my mother arms my brother called the police. He gave them all and information on him and they sent to officer for the extra information they needed.

**Shelby P.O.V**

I was done packing up my apartment because as soon as I managed clear my problem's in Ohio I am coming back here, with Rachel and her sister I just can't believe I fucked up the first time what sort of mother am I. I hope that gaining back Rachel's trust it won't be as easy I know it's going to be hard but they always say it's easier said than done. I just need to let Rachel know why I couldn't raise her before but hopefully the now I can with the support from Carmen maybe I can do it.

I am going show these girls that I can be the mother they want me to be if they'll let because I fucked with that stupid lie I told Rachel. I just wanted to see my daughter and she had everything she needed. I could tell she had the perfect life but now she needs me because her sister shown up out of nowhere so what are her father going to say.

I need to call Rachel before I leave she needs to know that I'm coming so she can let her father's know I'm coming. I just hope they will let me speak with and have not gone to CPS with her sister yet. I know this phone call is going to be hardest part of this before seeing her, because the last time she called me I hung before answering.

I pull out my phone and dial Rachel number I put it to my ear and listen to ring three times before I hear her voice. "Hello."

"Hi Rachel its Shelby, I thought you should know I'm coming back I need to explain everything to you. I think you should let your father's know" I said.

"Shelby I wanted to tell you last year but I think can tell you now. My fathers are hypocrite's they left me because I'm gay." She says, "I don't know if you are showing just to leave again after explaining everything to me, I don't think I can handle that twice, not now because I have to take care of Brooke."

"Rachel I want you and her to come and live with me in New York."

"That's sounds great, but I won't leave Brittany and Quinn they need me as much as I need them and I love both them."

"Okay Rachel, we'll talk about it when I show up."

I hang up and now I just can't believe what I just heard and now I know she truly needs me. She also she won't leave without Quinn and Brittany. I knew she was dating Brittany, I wonder what Quinn had to do with her not leaving. I heard her say she loved both of them, so tomorrow when I leave I'm going to have either live in Ohio or come back here with them.

**Quinn P.O.V**

**Flashback**

It the last week of summer and I'm try to come to term with what I'm feeling for Brittany and Rachel. I can't ruin our friendship especially since we just got it back after everything I lost in sophomore year. I was wondering what these feeling are, I think it's love but I wasn't sure because I never knew what love truly was. I never truly loved Finn or Puck no matter how may time's they said I love you during the pregnancy I knew it was never real.

I needed to know if it was love because the way Rachel and Brittany look at each other I can tell they are in love. I know that each time I look at them the same way but every time they look at me I turn away. I also called of the slushy attacks on Rachel because she didn't deserve them all wanted do after I stopped them, was be with them lie in their arms and be together even with Santana when we are finally reunited with.

**End Flashback**

We just got back from shopping and we bought everything Brooke would need, today was the day I wanted to tell Rachel and Brittany how I felt but I couldn't, because I wanted to sing for them and glee was on the second day of the year. I planned the song and was going to sing for them I knew they would love because someone them they loved it.

We all sat down stairs and watched a movie we until it turned 8:00 PM and we put Brooke to bed her bed and wardrobe weren't due to arrive until tomorrow. We got her new clothes and a few new toys and books but we didn't to her tonight because she fell asleep as soon she was on the bed, she'd sharing with us tonight.

Once we were out of the Brittany went straight back and me and were standing in the hallway and she was st6aring straight into my eyes and she leaned in and kissed me I shocked at first be quickly kissed her back. Once we broke the kiss I look her straight in the eyes and I couldn't see any sign of regret. "Rachel, what was that for?" I asked.

"It was to say thank you for today. It was also because I think I'm in love with you as well and it when kissed I saw more than and know now that I am," she says and kisses me again.

"But what about Brittany you've cheated on her."

"No I haven't she's also fallen in love with you and we want you to be part of our relationship. We would okay if you say no."

I cut her off by kissing and whispered "I would love that. I think you should know I've been falling in love with both you and her."

She smiles and says "Let go and cuddle with our girl down stairs."

She takes my hand and we go down and we both cuddle up with Brittany who kisses me and says "I love both of you."

Me and Rachel reply with "We love you too," it was said in unison.

I was happy to be with these two but I had a feeling that we weren't complete that we were missing one person and I couldn't help think that it was a particular Latina girl that was missing. I knew now that had these two maybe we had to wait until we were reunited with her because I'm not going to leave the girls I love. I know that together we can get though anything.

We watched another movie and I decided to stay the night so I wouldn't have to be driving home late. When the movie finish we went to bed I borrowed some of Brittany pyjamas because Rachel's won't fit me. Once I was finish in the bathroom I got with other three girls since I was last I took a little longer than usual. I cuddled up close and held her close, she was also in Rachel's arms and they were both asleep I lean over and kiss them both and then lie down and let take me over.

**Okay guys hope liked this chapter Tell me what you think with your reviews.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Well you wait check out some of my other stories' and please review. **


End file.
